Heaven's Color
by Touyama.Aki
Summary: Lo normal es dejar atras el pasado y vivir el presente.  Hay quienes se aferran a recuerdos y viven aun una infancia ya pasada. y tu goten? sigues anhelando la infancia vivida junto a Trunks?
1. Fusión

Terminada la gran batalla contra Majin bu, la tierra recuperó, en 10 años, la tranquilidad y paz que desde un principio fui propietaria, lo normal es que al salvarse millones de personas, yo conosca millones de historias, talvez pierda el interes en algunas no muy interesantes, pero llamo bastante mi atencion esta en particular, una historia de un simple amor de juventud.

No conosco como se llegó a formar tal sentimiento, aunque para ser el narrador deberia saberlo, pero empezaré por contar el principio, el principio que manejo a la perfección.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mas alejado de la ciudad satan, más aun, en la zona rural junto a un riachuelo, en una modesta casa, una mujer refunfuñaba sin parar, abriendo con brusquedad la puerta de una habitacion, observó como su hijo menor se encontraba perdiendo el tiempo, desparramado sobre su escritorio, sobre sus libros y cuadernos, mientras sumerjido en la música, dormitaba.

-GOTEN! - basto el grito de la señora, para que el joven cayera de espaldas, mientras los audifonos se desconectaban del reproductor, inundando la habitacion con un sonido irritante.

-ma-mamá? que pasa? -sonreia idiotamente ante el descubrimiento que habia echo su progenitora, esta, con sus ojos cerrados apagó el aparato y abriendolos bruscamente, le dirijio un "cariñoso" recordatorio.

-COMO PUEDES ESTAR HACIENDO NADA! LOS EXAMENES SON EN MENOS DE 4 MESES Y TU! AHRG! - la mujer solo gritaba, gritos y gritos por todas partes, la imagen se centro en un goku que se sumergia lentamente en el agua de su "tina", para no oir el griterio.

-mamá! si, si lo se! solo estaba descanzando - la miro con temor, acomodandose en el suelo, la señora le dio un ultimo vistazo.

-goten! es tu deber seguir los pasos de tu hermano, oiste?

-claro! como digas mamá -sonrió mientras se levantaba y se acomodaba la ropa.

-espero que solo sea un pequeño recreo! ahora que lo recuerdo bulma me llamo en la tarde, quiere que nos reunamos - su tono de voz se relajo con lo ultimo que comunicaba.

-reunirnos? es verdad! hace años que no se nada de trunks, como estara?

-espero que este dedicandose ciento porciento a sus estudios y deverias seguirlo!

-s-si madre...

-espero que termines para poder ir mañana - milk suspiró irritada, calmandose un poco.

-aja!

-por cierto.. la cena esta lista!

-enseguida voy! - y con esto la mujer cerro la puerta, el joven suspiro con pesar para sentarse en su cama, observó su habitación con atención, dirigiendo su vista con asombro hacia un estante en donde se encontraban un juguete en especial.

-_es increible que aun lo tenga.. aun soy todo un niño no? _- sonrio para si mismo, ver ese tipo de cosas era ridiculo.

Más tarde esa noche, la familia se reunio para cenar como era costumbre, tan solo milk, goku y goten vivian juntos en casa, gohan habia decidido irse a vivir a la ciudad con videl, la noticia no le habia agradado mucho a milk, pero era eso o vivir pobres.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al dia siguiente a la hora acordada, el jardin de la corporacion capsule se lleno poco a poco de caras familiares, goten observaba detenidamente por si veia a trunks

¿como estaria? ¿seria mas alto? ¿o mas bajo? ¿tendria juguetes nuevos? por juguetes se referia a naves, motocicletas nuevas, se pasaria de ridiculo si aun en esas alturas ambos jugaran con juguetes.

-pero que grande estas goten! -aparecio la mujer de cabellos verdeagua, tan amable y con esa sonrisa tan calida, la familia la saludo y esta hizo lo mismo, rapidamente se reunieron como era tan tipico, platicando, disfrutando de alguno de los pastelillos o el te tan caracteristico de la madre de bulma, tras un par de anecdotas o chistes internos todos estaban bastante comodos, cada cual con su familia.

Era algo extraño que el joven de cabellos lilas no apareciera ¿y si ya no vivia con su familia? talvez estaba trabajando en la ciudad o simplemente habia viajado hacia otro pais... era normal, ya no eran como antes, el pelinegro pensaba que las amistades de infancia aun se mantenian, era cierto que el tenia muchos amigos en la universidad, pero ningun amigo habia estado tan cerca de el, peliado junto a el, incluso echo el ridiculo junto con el, de solo recordar los pasos de la fusion le hacian sonrojar, si sus amigos lo vieran a el haciendo tales pasos seria la burla de la universidad, la burla del mismo internet.

-que pasa goten? no has hablado nada y ya casi se nos acaba la conversación - sonrió krillin, con su tan tipica sonrisa maliciosa, el joven giro la cabeza nerviosamente, olvidando cada pensamiento estupido.

-eh.. es que..

-dejalo krillin, los jovenes hoy en dia estan en otro mundo - la mujer del radar del dragon hablo, mientras algunos rieron levemente, el joven solo suspiro avergonzado.

-ya se! de seguro esta pensando en donde esta trunks, hace mucho que no se ven - al fin habia dejado de masticar para poder hablar, goten miro a su padre y aunque el solo hubiera estado comiendo tan tranquilo, al parecer era el unico que sabia mejor lo que pasaba por la mente de su hijo.

-es eso cierto? ahora que lo dices trunks aun no ha llegado - su madre suspiro mientras obserbava el reloj.

-acaso esta trabajando?- pregunto milk con curiosidad.

-exactamente no, pero se la lleva muy enserio con lo de la universidad, quien iba a pensar que alguien le seguiria los pasos a gohan - suspiro apenada, y era que por ella, trunks siguiera siendo un pequeño a su cuidado.

-los hijos crecen bulma, es inevitable, pero mas inevitable es cuando uno de tus hijos sale rebelde! si solo goten siguiera el ejemplo de gohan, ahora estaria en algun grupo de estudio importante o simplemente ya seria dueño de su propio negocio, ah! - suspiro con desgano, todos rieron recordando que esa mujer SIEMPRE fue haci y mas con gohan de pequeño, siempre llamandolo "rebelde sin causa"

-por que no vas a dar una vuelta? puede que encuentres algo que te guste por alli - le indico la madre de trunks.

-eh? como es eso bulma? -pregunto el joven de cabello negro con intriga.

-te olvidas que cuando eras pequeño y venias a ver a trunks, siempre ibas primero a su habitacion para ver sus nuevos juguetes, aunque el no estuviera tu siempre ibas y venias corriendo por alli con esa sonrisa tan tipica de goku - al oir su nombre, el sayayin le miro intrigado, el y vegeta eran los UNICOS que se la pasaban comiendo en esos momentos.

-p-pero ya no soy un niño bulma, y dudo que a trunks le sigan comprando autos o juguetes nuevos -sonrio con pesades, todo era tan ridiculo.

-eh? juguetes? no, no, para nada, hablo de vehiculos! juegos de videos! esas cosas que a ustedes tanto les gustan -aclaró la ojiazul.

-comprendo! si se trata de eso ire a dar un vistazo! - feliz, el joven salio corriendo como lo hacia de pequeño.

-asi que esa fue la unica manera para que el no se aburriera, verdad?- pregunto la mujer de cabellos negros.

-aja! vez que la gran bulma es una mujer muy inteligente? - con aires de superioridad y trinfo, la mujer agrego.

-y una mujer muy escandalosa tambien - vegeta hacia pausa a su momento de nutricion para adornar la escena con un comentario sarcastico, del cual, todos rieron, menos bulma, claro esta.

-_me pregunto que motocicletas tendra? talvez han diseñado unas nuevas y el maldito de trunks es el primero en tenerlas, que envidia! _- pensaba ansioso, mientras buscaba entre la vegetacion del lugar, al encontrar en donde guardaban los vehiculos, su rostro se ilumino en una sonrisa triunfadora.

-aqui esta! vaya, vaya se ve que eres un bastardo con suerte! - rio con malicia, observando los vehiculos y esas cosas.

-lo crees? la verdad es que esas son modelos viejos...- una misteriosa voz respondio a tal afirmacion.

-tan modesto, no? ... eh? - sin darse cuenta, habia contestado un comentario de una voz desconocida, voltio para ver al ojiazul, alli detras de el, con una sonrisa burlona

-eres un idiota goten - sonrio el mas alto, fue el susto del siglo para el menor, por poco se le escapa el alma y tiempo para perseguirla no habria en tal momento.

-trunks! tanto tiempo! - sonrió una vez repuesto del susto.

-lo mismo digo! - le saco la lengua divertido.

-vaya! como has crecido! - el menor se sorprendio al verlo alli, tan alto, la altura del brief lo intimidaba un poco.

-siempre fui mas alto, sigues siendo un enano - dandole un golpecito leve en la cabeza.

-oye! tanto tiempo y sigues molestandome! - se quejo sonrojandose un poco.

-haha ya ya, y dime, que hacias por aqui? rondando mis nuevos "juguetes" como siempre?

-mmm - le pego una mirada de reproche, el no era un acechador de cosas.

-hahaha - aquella expresion era tan tipica del goten de 7 años que recordaba.

Ambos pasaron algunos minutos charlando, se acomodaron en el verde pasto y meditaron, no hacia falta muchas palabras o historias viejas, tan solo la compañia del otro reconfortaba ya fuera a trunks o al mismo goten.

-dime trunks, es cierto eso de la universidad? - rompio el silencio de manera abrupta, ese comentario de la mujer mayor seguia rondando su cabeza.

-eh? ah.. ya veo, mi madre te conto, la verdad si, es interesante si lo que quiero estudiar tiene que ver con la empresa familiar, y tu goten?

-yo que? - le miro extrañado.

-tienes algun sueño? - sin quitar la mirada hacia el techo de aquel "criadero de animales y plantas"

-mmm la verdad.. no, pero pretendo vivir bien hahaha - rompio en una risa despreocupada.

-eres un despreocupado, ya veras cuando estes en la calle, aver si tendras alimento!

-que cruel! - cerro uno de sus ojos con pesar.

-hahaha sabes que solo te molesto! - el pelilila arrancaba un poco de pasto para lanzarlo a su compañero que descanzaba a su lado.

-no hagas eso! - se quejo en voz alta, tal cual hace 10 años atras.

Reian con tranquilidad sobre aquel verdeazulado pasto, hubo un momento de silencio en el que goten medito aun mas, adentrandose en un pequeño sueño, en el que él y trunks seguian siendo niños, la idea le obsesionaba de un modo enfermizo, pero realmente añoraba regresar a su infancia.

-goten! oye no seas un bueno para nada y despierta! -el mayor noto que goten estaba indispuesto, babeando de manera desparramada sobre el cesped.

-gsfasjhag shgasfjagj - balbuceo dormido, realmente aun era un niño pequeño.

-mira! ya estas hablando incoherencias haha - rio el ojiazul, no creyendose que goten aun seguia siendo "goten"

-eh? - abrio con pesar sus parpados, para dirijir su mirada hacia el mas alto, quien permanecia sentado en el suelo.

-aun recuerdas? - la voz y semblante de trunks cambiaron drasticamente, se escuchaba seriedad en su pregunta.

-que cosa? - se incorporó del suelo, algo curioso por el cambio repentino que mostraba su amigo.

-los pasos, esos pasos ridiculos!

-ah! hablas de la fusion! -sintio su mundo venirse abajo, justo lo que no queria recordar! lo que no queria hacer nuevamente.

-no, fijate que te estoy hablando de un baile, claro tonto!

-que hay con eso?- sabia que el queria hacerlo, el lo sabia, pero se haria el tonto y talvez asi trunks lo olvidaria... talvez.

-porque no lo intentamos? puede que salga el gran gotenks crecido e impresione a los demas! - la mirada del mayor se iluminaba cada vez mas, asustando mas al menor, quien sentia sudar frio en su espalda, no nuevamente, no con este cuerpo y peor, con esta edad.

- lo dices enserio? amigo, yo ya estoy grande para hacer tal ridiculo! - cerro sus ojos y cruzo sus brazos, no aguantó mas de medio minuto al escuchar "silencio" de respuesta del pelilila, lo sabia, recordaba muy bien esa mirada, esa mirada que solo trunks ponia para ordenarte hacerlo o simplemente irte preparando para una lluvia de patadas en tu culo.

-esta bien! eso si, te advierto que si quieres impresionar al resto, lo hare aqui pero no frente a ellos! - fue la ultima condicion de goten, y hablaba enserio, asi que sin mas se levanto del pasto al igual que su viejo amigo.

-claro, claro.. bien goten! preparate! - apretando sus puños decidido, dio un grito de orden, el menor asintió cerrando sus puños seriamente.

-claro! - sonrio con pesadez, aunque la idea aun no acababa de convencerle del todo.

Y fue asi que ambos se colocaron al lado del otro a una buena distancia, a una en la que los tres pasos encajaran perfectamente, seguido de esto, levantaron sus brazos, aunque en la mente de goten era una PESIMA y RIDICULA idea.

-FUUU - con esto, ambos dieron los tres, vergonzosos, pasos, para luego girar sus brazos, levantar sus rodillas y estirar sus piernas.

-CION! AH! - junto con el tan tipico grito, unieron las puntas de sus dedos indices, todo hubiera salido perfecto, claro, con una magnifica transformacion y un mega gotenks de resultado, si no hubiera sido por la torpeza de trunks, quien no midio la fuerza al crear el ángulo, que se crea una vez unes tus dedos con tu compañero, y por error terminó deslizando su dedo indice con el de goten, cayendo encima de este.

-auch! eres un idiota! -largó con algo de enfado el hijo de goku, con sus ojos cerrados en el suelo, el dolor, resultado del impacto de su espalda contra el duro suelo no tenia precio alguno.

-eh! no es mi culpa el no proponer ensayarlo antes! - se quejó el pelilila con la cara incrustada en el verde cesped, rapidamente la retiro adolorido.

-eh! pero que... -ambos al fin abrieron sus ojos, para encontrarse incomodamente "muy" cercanos, si, por "cercanos" diremos, a un goten de espaldas en el suelo y a un trunks encima de este, los dos al mismo nivel, nariz cerca de nariz, observandose con curiosidad, como nunca se habian observado detenidamente antes.

Aunque ambos sabian que la escena era BASTANTE cliché, no dejaba de ser incomoda para ambos...

_¿Que pasaba? ¿Porque eran tan dificil el empujar al otro y simplemente pararse?_


	2. Trabajo

Capitulo 2 : Trabajo.

Dialagos: - -

Pensamientos: _En cursiva_

Flash back: entre [ ]

Tras pasar cierto tiempo los jovenes finalmente decidieron levantarse del lugar sin comentar del asunto, tanto el menor como el mayor se acomodaron para limpiar sus ropas en silencio

¿que habia sido todo eso? ellos se conocian, no habia necesidad alguna de mirarse por largo tiempo ¿verdad?

-has cambiado - fue lo unico que articuló el pelilila hacia su atontado compañero, goten alzó la vista no pudiendo evitar el sonrojo de su mejilla derecha.

-c-como? - le miro confuso, ¿que era lo que diria?

-tienes mas cara de idiota que de niño hahaha - rompio en una risa burlona, irritando al menor, quien se erizó peor que un gato.

-e-eres un maldito! - se quejo rojo como tomate.

-hahaha!

-Trunks! Goten! - se escucho a lo lejos los gritos de la mujer peliverde, ambos jovenes sonrieron con pezades, al menos ella no habia visto nada.

La tarde paso con normalidad hasta la hora de marcharse, la familia del menor se despidió con sonrisas y comentarios humoristicos tan caracteristicos de ellos, con la luz anaranjada del cielo impactando en su cara, el pelilila despidio a su amigo con una seña de manos.

-nos vemos goten! - sonrió amistosamente, este le correspondió de igual manera.

-claro! para la próxima deverias practicarlo antes! - sonrio maliciosamente, incomodando al pelilila e intrigando a los demas.

-que? oye! culpa mia no fue! - se quejo en voz alta, sonrojandose levemente.

-de que hablan? - la mujer de cabellos negros miro a su hijo confundida, al igual que el resto, quienes se encontraban en la entrada de la corporación.

-gotenks...- mencionó juguetonamente en un murmullo, lo lograba, al fin estaba poniendo en verguenza a trunks, pagaria por llamarlo "idiota"

-QUE HICIERON LA FUSION! cuando? en donde? - rapidamente goku se metio en la conversación, era una noticia importante para el.

-lo hubieramos echo papá, si el tonto de trunks no se hubiera tropezado - bufo burlonamente, mientras cruzaba ambos brazos y cerraba uno de sus ojos, sin quitarle la vista al chiquillo de lila.

-c-callate! culpa mia no fue!

-podemos saberlo gracias a la camara de seguridad! - chocando su puño contra su palma, su propia madre le jugaba chueco.

-MAMA! - dio un gritito ridiculo, causando la impresion del resto y la sonrisa de su madre.

-hahahaha! - todos rieron de la situacion tan extraña, menos vegeta y piccoro, quienes se miraban mutuamente con aires de "Que estupidez"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Aun no puedo creer que hayas botado a la basura las cintas de seguridad - se quejaba la mujer peliverde, sentada en la mesa de su cocina, acompañada de su hijo mayor, quien, trataba de idear una buena excusa del porque de sus actos.

-e-eso fue porque estaban viejas y.. y podrian dañar las camaras mamá - cerro sus ojos mientras intentaba seguir con su cena.

-... - bulma entre cerró los ojos para mirarlo, MUY fijamente.

-eh? - dio un saltito al ver la expresión de su madre, al verla, ella sabia la razón sobre el "asesinato" de las cintas de video.

-deseguro goten tenia razon y por eso eliminaste la evidencia - dijo por ultimo, mientras bebia un poco de agua.

-y-yo no haria eso.. la verdad.. - casi se atragantó con el arroz frito, miro apenado a la mujer y suspiró.

-hijo, me alegra que hayas pasado un buen momento hoy, siempre estas tan ocupado que nisiquiera imagino como puedes divertirte - la ojiazul suspiró, aunque a vegeta no le importara, o al menos el decia eso, a ella si, y mucho.

-para nada mamá, claro que me divierto - era lo que el decia, y al oirlo ni el se lo creia, pero mal que mal era su futuro ¿no?

-por cierto, me gustaria que fueras a entregarle esto a goten - tras terminar lo ultimo de liquido que le quedaba en el vaso le indico al joven del encargo.

-q-que es? - miro con curiosidad como la mujer buscaba entre sus bolsillos.

- es el nuevo modelo de una motocicleta en la que estamos trabajando, ya que hoy paso mucho tiempo mirando los vehiculos pensé que podria gustarle - sonrié cual zorro y se levanto de la mesa para terminar de lavar los platos,que su "marido" habia dejado mas temprano.

El joven la observó mientras ella lavaba los trastos ¿y eso? era paranoia o talvez insinuaba algo, no dijo mas y terminó su cena, unos minutos mas tarde se preparaba para salir volando hacia la casa de su amigo de infancia.

En el camino meditó muy bien que habia sido el suceso de la tarde, deseguro era normal querer conocer ciertos cambios en el otro, mas de 10 años que ninguno se habia visto, era de esperarse ¿cierto?

Cuando al fin llego, aterrizó unos metros mas alejado del hogar, aprovechando la distancia para caminar un poco, alli ejercitó las piernas y la mente, recordando las millones de noches en las que corretiaban por esos lugares.

-Trunks? que haces tan tarde por aqui? - sonrio la madre de su amigo, quien tendia unas toallas en el tendedero, situado a las afueras de la casa, el joven al verla sonrió y saludo con un gesto amable.

-venia a entregarle un regalo de mi madre a goten, esta?

-claro, pasa, esta en su habitacion, entra - dijo con tranquilidad.

-... - el muchahco permanecio alli, sin moverse.

-que pasa? - se acercó un poco con curiosidad, mientras secaba sus manos en su vestido amarillo.

-preferiria recibirlo aqui afuera, no quisiera importunar- ¿y eso? ¿que se suponia que estaba haciendo? esa era como su seguanda casa, o HABIA sido su segunda casa, milk no quiso agregar nada, asique accedió a llamar al menor una vez entró.

-goten! trunks esta afuera esperandote, tiene algo para ti - el joven casi se cayo de su cama, aunque no sabia si era por el sustito que le acababa de dar su madre o el echo de que trunks ESTUVIERA A FUERA DE SU CASA para entregarle algo, trago saliva y con nerviosismo respondió.

-eh.. y afuera? porque no entra simplemente, al parecer se le olvido nuestros años de juegos! - bufo molesto, levantandose de su cama.

-goten, es normal que se sienta un extraño, hace 10 años que no se ven, agradece que tiene educación.

-educacion...- articuló con sarcasmo y se dirigió al encuentro del brief.

Una vez abierto la puerta de entrada encontró al joven sentado en un tronco cercano, este, al ver a goten rapidamente se levanto, sonriendo.

- ya me estas fastidiando, en un dia te vi dos veces - sonrio el menor, el pelilila hizo lo mismo y le lanzo la capsula rapidamente, el menor la agarró y la quedo mirando.

- te lo envia mi madre, para que luego no digas que no te regalan cosas.

-y que es? - la tomo con ambas manos, mientras la inspeccionaba.

-accionalo - el pelinegro lo hizo, apareciendo una motocicleta de un color negro cromado.

-no puedo creerlo! enserio es para mi? y porque? - preguntaba sin quitarle la vizta al vehiculo, estaba nuevo, y la pintura brillaba tan notoriamente.

-eso preguntaselo a mi madre, es un regalo de ella - no supo porque rayos al oir " preguntaselo a mi madre, es un regalo de ella " se sientio un poco ¿desepcionado? si, bastante, pero vamos, TAN maravilloso no podria ser que ese regalo fuera de parte de trunks, se quedó en silencio un tanto pensativo, aun no entendia esos sentimientos conflictivos, soledad, decepcion, necesidad y sobre todo esos recuerdos de infancia.

-no te gusto? - le miro con preocupacion, era extraño que no corriera por todos lados con esa sonrisa de estupido.

-eh, si,si me encanto... - dijo algo distante, para luego accionar el boton en el vehiculo y guardarlo nuevamente en su capsula.

-pensé que con esto podria ver nuevamente tu cara de idiota, pero me equivoque - dijo con decepcion, ambos sabian que era pura joda de su parte, el pelinegro sonrio tontamente, aunque aun no podia quitarse esa desepcion de la boca, al cabo de unos incomodos segundos de silencio el hijo menor de goku hablo.

-quieres cenar? - le pego una miradita algo inocentona, el pelilila lo miro extrañado.

-ya cene hace rato - dijo a secas, sin quitar su mirada a cualquier cosa que no fuera el muchacho que estaba enfrente de el.

-ah... - goten agachó la mirada.

-bueno, yo tengo que irme

-...

-vamos goten, sabes que no me ire hasta saber porque estas asi de extraño - se decidio a mirarlo, aunque con reproche.

-no pasa nada, solo que...- calló, trago saliva y no despego su vista de sus manos, estaba actuando como una niña, de la misma manera cuando las rechazas y se quedan alli, paradas y en silencio.

-solo que? - abrió un poco los ojos esperando la respuesta, se empezó a sentir incomodo, vamos, normalmente jamas hubo segundos de silencio incomodos entre ellos, ¿que estaba pasando con goten?

- es que .. no me hagas caso, creo que es porque... ya sabes, estaba tan acostumbrado a ti antes que ahora es raro ya no estarlo, no lo tomes a mal pero...

-entiendo, lo siento goten, pero hay veces en que...-tal como interrumpio al menor, fue interrumpido por este mismo, aunque su motivo fue justo, si no lo paraba, que cosas no diria el pelinegro en ese momento.

-lo entiendo, debo "madurar" ¿talvez conseguir novia, no?- rio con desgana, el pelilila hizo lo mismo, talvez para no dejarlo hacer el ridiculo solo.

- ya es tarde y debo volver...- caminando unos pasos hacia atras, el cielo oscuro, la debil luz que provenia de la casa cercana, el ruido del riachuelo y los grillos eran la atmosfera perfecta para una velada romantica, pero no para esta extraña escena incomoda.

-claro, nos vemos - sonrió falsamente el menor, mientras lo despedia con su mano.

-mh! - el hijo mayor de vegeta hizo lo mismo.

Y fue haci como el mayor desapareció entre el oscuro cielo, tras esto tomo sus segundos hasta ver que trunks estuviera muy lejos para echarse a sollozar como un niño pequeño.

-maldicion! y yo aqui llorando como imbecil - con su ante brazo limpió sus lagrimas, empapando aquella polera color verde claro, cerró sus ojos con brusquedad y tomo aire, era hora de "madurar" la infancia ya habia pasado, la tierra estaba en paz, ya no habria motivo alguno para volver a unirse en gotenks o simplemente pelear lado a lado, por ultimo se limpió la cara, le sacó la lengua al cielo y entró a su casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al llegar, el pelilila entró a la corporacion con normalidad, estuvo pensativo mientras pasaba por el pasillo que conectaba hacia la sala, en donde su madre se encontraba muy comoda sentada en el sillon, bebiendo cafe y analizando unos planos.

-trunks? - lo llamó, pero el no contestó, a los segundos volvió a llamarlo.

-eh? madre! si dime? - asomando con lentitud su cabeza.

-no me digas, no le gusto - bebiando su cafe con tranquilidad, sin quitar la vista a esos papeles.

-no es eso, le encanto, ya sabes como es goten

-y entonces? porque esa cara? - la mujer quito la mirada al blanco papel y observó la expresión de "problemas" que se dibujaba en el rostro del pelilila.

-cual? esta? mi culpa no es que papá sea feo - rio con pocas ganas, el comentario le habia causado a la mujer una risotada.

- hahaha! hay trunks las cosas que dices, no evites mi pregunta, porque esa expresion? - volviendo a la seriedad del principio, con aquel semblante no se podia luchar, asique suspirando decidio contar lo que habia pasado en casa del pelinegro.

-... goten... -la mujer escuchó atentamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la mañana del dia siguiente, el pelinegro se levantó como de costumbre, con el despertador incrustado en la cabeza, aunque sabia que poner esa cosa sobre el estante que yacia sobre la cabecera de la cama era una PESIMA idea, no podia hacer mucho ya que otro lugar no habia donde ponerlo, se estiró y se dirigió a desayunar.

-buenos dias goten! - dio una sonrisita burlona, alli estaba la hija mayor del doctor brief, bulma, sentada al lado de su madre, con una gran sonrisa, bien, esto no podia ser para algo bueno.

-le paso algo a trunks? - fue lo unico que cruzó por su mente al verla alli, era MUY sospechoso, BASTANTE.

-eh? - parpadeo confundida.

-que cosas dices goten, acaso bulma no puede venir a visitarnos? - aclaro su madre, mientras cerraba sus ojos y bebia de su te verde.

- claro, pero.. -miro el reloj y observo "9:32 am" bastante TEMPRANO para una visita casual, pero no le importo, mientras las mujeres parloteaban el tomó su taza, se preparó cafe y un sandwich, tranquilamente tomo asiento y desayuno, la peliverde le dio unas miradas sin que el lo supiera y alzo la voz.

-sabes? estaba pensando que podrias ayudarme en la corporación - agregó tras terminar su cafe.

-eh? - un pedazo de pan cayó de sus labios al oir tal proposicion.

-claro, ya que estas de vacaciones podrias tomar un pequeño trabajo de medio tiempo -sonrió.

-eh? trabajar? para ti? pero... - sintió el pedazo de pan seco pasar por su garganta con dificultad y su corazón apretarse lo suficiente como para pensar en cierto personaje de pelo morado ¿y eso?

-porque la miras asi hijo? acaso no vez que es una gran oportunidad! ya es hora que sigas el ejemplo de tu hermano! conseguir trabajo! traer el pan a la mesa! - la señora alzaba el puño mientras miraba al horizante, causando una reaccion de "verguenza ajena" en el muchacho y la mujer ojiazul.

-milk, tranquila - sonrió con una gota en la cien.

-ni se habla! iras a ayudarle a bulma y punto - aclaró con el ceño fruncido, el joven no supo que decir y ojiazul tomo aquello como un GRAN "SI"

-...

-su silencio lo afirma todo, bien, te vere en la tarde, llega temprano ¿si? - sonrio la peliverde, mientras le daba unas palmaditas al muchacho que incrustaba su cara en la mesa.

-c-claro...- dijo con una falsa sonrisa, por el, que se quedara encerrado por siempre en su cuarto, pero pensar en tener que ver a trunks MUY seguido le producia unas arcadas del tamaño del ki de su padre, osea, MUY enormes, pero esto no era asi de facil, si trunks le veia por alli pensaria que era alguna manera de verse seguido, y talvez lo tomaria como un "acechador" y el no era un "acechador"

-estos niños, siempre en la luna - se quejó milk, mientras se levantaba para limpiar la mesa.

-lo mismo digo hahaha - rio en complicidad la peliverde, si solo el muchacho supiera lo que se venia.

Era un complot... UN GRAN COMPLOT FEMENINO! ¿porque despues de 10 años aparecia esta oportunidad de trabajo en la corporación capsula? el no sabia nada, NADA de planos ni de maquinas, con suerte sabia escribir bien su nombre en los examenes, pero ¿y eso? ¿podria ser que el destino quisiera verlo unido incluso en la pubertad a su viejo amigo o talvez era solo una amarga tragada para darse cuenta que era un patetico sin vida, acechador de viejos amigos?

Pensarlo en pijama no solucionaria nada, si ella dijo "ven temprano" el "IRIA temprano"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_[-haci que era por eso que goten estaba tan ansioso - se preguntó en voz alta._

_-aja, no queria incomodarlo, pero me resulta extraño acercarme a el, no quiero que el lo sienta como que no quiero pasar tiempo con el, mamá, tu sabes que siempre hemos estado juntos - agacho la mirada incomodo, sonaba todo TAN rarito, pero se trataba de una amistad de años... DE AÑOS._

_-no te preocupes! - finalizó el silencio incomodo, su hijo abrio los ojos asustado ¿que era lo que su progenitora pensaria hacer ahora?_

_-eh?_

_-yo se como volver a unir ese lazo! - con una mirada decidida,apretó sus puños, dejando biquiabierto a trunks._

_-eh? p-pero mamá!_

_-no digas nada! desde mañana goten trabajara aqui y asi podran verse mas seguido! - levanto su dedo en señal de aprobación y sonrio gustosa, al menos con esto, podria ayudar a su hijo una vez mas, esa idea la motivaba a idear un plan para volver a reforsar ese "lazo rojo"_

_-... - agacho la cabeza, si se trataba de su madre, NADA bueno saldria de esto, curiosamente no era preocupación lo que sentia en ese momento, sino ansiedad de ver que pasaria mañana, ansiedad de ver a goten una vez mas y reforzar esa amistad tan preciada._

_-sabia que te encnatarioa la idea!_

_Mas alejado del escandalo, el pobre vegeta escuchaba todo, desde la cocina, lo que su mujer planeaba, suspiró pesadamente y agradeció que el del problema no fuera el, si apenas soportaba a trunks ¿como carajos soportaria a otro mocoso escandaloso metido en su casa? _

_-creo que ya es hora de que se mude a otro lado...- pensó en voz alta, alejandose con un vaso de leche en mano.]_


End file.
